The current application seeks funding ($231,783.00) to upgrade a VICON motion capture system currently available in the Human Movement and Balance Laboratory (HMBL), a gait laboratory housed in the Department of Bioengineering at the University of Pittsburgh. The existing motion capture system is failing. The major long-term research goals of this laboratory are to improve mobility and to reduce the risk of falls in older adults. Other research interests of users using this instrumentation include upper extremity biomechanics, knee biomechanics, postural control research in pregnant women and occupational falls. HMBL has been used by investigators from many disciplines and with a wide range of expertise including geriatricians, neurologists, imaging experts, psychiatrists, physical therapists, occupational therapists, statisticians, engineers and roboticists. These users have appointments in various schools at the University of Pittsburgh, Carnegie Mellon University and the University of Michigan. The specific objective of the HMBL is to continue to provide a state-of-the art motion capture facility that can be used in movement and postural control research. HMBL is currently directed by Rakii Cham, PhD and Mark Redfern, PhD. The day-to-day operations of the HMBL facility are managed by April Chambers, M.S., a research coordinator and laboratory manager. With the potential upgrade of the motion capture system and thus further expanded use of the facility, an internal advisory committee will be formed to assist the laboratory directors in overseeing the management of the facility. In summary, the HMBL facility is a shared resource used by many currently funded and potential future investigators and the upgrade of its motion caption system is critical to the successful completion of their active and planned research projects. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The current application seeks funding to upgrade a motion capture system used in balance and walking research at the University of Pittsburgh. The major long-term goal of this research is to improve mobility in older adults and to minimize their risk of falls. The motion capture system is needed by many investigators with a wide range of expertise (clinicians, engineers, mathematicians and roboticists), all interested in human movement studies with the majority of users having a focus on geriatric balance/gait research. Other research interests include upper and lower extremity biomechanics related to the risk of musculoskeletal injuries, impact of pregnancy on gait and balance and influence of flooring support surfaces on fatigue.